


The Girl In The Mirror

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Minseok!Centric, Suicide, Trans Male Character, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: "Eu nunca fui o que dizem que eu sou.Eu nunca fui o que eu vejo no espelho todos os dias.Eu nunca fui a filha que tanto queriam que eu fosse.Eu nunca fui a irmã que você diz ter para todo mundo.Eu nunca mais serei aquilo que eu nunca fui.Meu nome é Kim Minseok e eu sou um garoto."[WITHOUT COUPLE] [XIUMIN!CENTRIC] [HOMEM TRANS]





	The Girl In The Mirror

**THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR**

Todo o interior de Minseok queria chorar, queria gritar, queria quebrar aquele maldito espelho e sujá-lo com seu próprio sangue, esconder de uma vez por todas aquele maldito reflexo falso; mas sua mente estava cansada demais. Ele estava cansado demais.

Tocou suavemente sua própria face, escorregando os longos dedos finos por sobre a pele jovem. Ainda sentia a ardência do tapa que recebera de seu pai na noite anterior, assim como as dores das cintadas por todo seu corpo. Ainda conseguia ouvir o choro de angústia da sua mãe que nada fizera para ajudá-lo novamente, deixando que seu marido corrigisse as asneias de _sua filha_. Ainda conseguia ver o rosto contorcido em desdém de seu irmão que nem ao menos tentou ocultar isso, deixando visível todo seu nojo e ódio por ter alguém _assim _na família.

O único que tentou fazer algo foi seu cachorro, que mesmo preso pela coleira no quintal, latiu desesperadamente, implorando para que o homem parasse de bater em seu dono. Não conseguia saber o que era pior: seu próprio sofrimento ou ver seu melhor amigo sofrendo ao vê-lo sofrer.

Pelo menos alguém sofreu por ele.

No dia seguinte aparentemente ninguém percebeu que não se levantara para ir para a faculdade. Se notaram, não se importaram. No fundo, não estavam nem aí para ele, nunca estiveram. Só se importavam com alguém que queriam que existisse, mas que jamais existiria, jamais existiu. 

Minseok esperou que todos saíssem de casa, queria privacidade. Foi cambaleante até o quarto de seu irmão, sempre atento a qualquer ruído, com medo que ainda houvesse alguém em casa. Escolheu a melhor roupa do guarda-roupa, calça jeans preta e uma bela camisa social branca, e a vestiu por sobre os hematomas na pele e as ataduras escondendo o que não deveria estar ali em seu busto. Olhou-se no espelho...

Não era o suficiente. 

Correu até o quarto principal, quase tropeçando com as barras da calça um pouco grandes para sua estatura baixa. Averiguou se o cômodo estava realmente vazio e adentrou, indo diretamente para o banheiro onde agora se encontrava.

Ficou a encarar por trinta minutos a garota no espelho a olhá-lo. _Ela _não deveria estar ali. A última pessoa que ele queria ver agora era ela. Não queria vê-la nunca mais. Nunca mais.

Doía.

Doía muito.

Sempre o perseguindo, sempre o ocultando. Por que _ela _estava ali? Ela não poderia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho? Para ela, não basta apenas roubar o amor de sua família; ela precisa encará-lo todos os dias no espelho, ela precisa tomar conta do corpo dele desde o nascimento, ela precisa fazer com que todos o chamem de aberração, lixo, doente mental, _pecadora_. Mas qual era o seu pecado? Querer viver sua vida como qualquer outra pessoa? Ou talvez não ser aquilo que todos queriam que ele fosse?

Irritado, abriu o armarinho sobre a pia e pegou a tesoura que sua mãe costumava usar para cortar os cabelos de seu irmão quando criança já que esse morria de medo de ir ao cabeleireiro, e passou a cortar o seu próprio, da mesma forma que sua mãe deveria ter feito anos atrás. Talhou fio por fio até que os longos passassem aos curtos, ficando exatamente como sempre quis que eles ficassem.

Agora assim.

Satisfeito, Minseok penteou os novos cabelos, deixando-os tão perfeitamente apresentáveis quanto as roupas que vestia com encanto. E pela primeira vez em anos, ele sorriu.

A garota no espelho havia finalmente ido embora.

Não havia acabado ainda. Agora que _ela _se foi, precisava se certificar que ninguém o obrigasse a deixá-la voltar. Em sua visão, só tinha um jeito para isso. Por isso voltou para o quarto e foi até a cama de casal, revirando a gaveta da mesa de cabeira até que encontrou o que desejava. Terminado tudo o que precisava fazer, saiu.

Desceu as escadas saltitante, exibindo seu sorriso tão duramente conquistado. Encaminhou-se para o quintal e chamou por seu cachorro, que correu alegremente até ele e se jogou sobre o dono, mostrando todo seu amor. Ele ficou algum tempo ali, aproveitando o frescor da manhã nublada e a maravilhosa companhia.

Ao finalmente tomar coragem, se despediu do melhor amigo com pesar no coração. Sabia que ele ficaria bem ali, ninguém iria machucá-lo como tinham feito com ele. Cuidariam bem dele, tratariam bem dele. Mas ainda doía deixá-lo. Era um pouco injusto, no entanto precisava ser feito.

Voltou para dentro de casa calmamente, aproveitando os últimos momentos. Subiu as escadas e foi diretamente para seu quarto, trancando a porta assim que entrou. Se fez confortável, sentando-se na cama de solteiro e cobrindo-se para não sentir frio. Pegou os tabletes de comprimidos do bolso e tirou um a um, espalhando-os por sobre os lençóis brancos. O copo d’água já estava ali, então apenas tomou um por um, engolindo todos os 30.

Talvez fosse demais, mas queria ter certeza que funcionaria.

Escorregou o corpo pelo colchão macio até que se deitasse na cama com a cabeça sobre os travesseiros. Com as mãos tremendo em ansiedade, esticou a direita até o criado mudo e pegou a folha de papel dobrada. A leu do início ao fim, sentindo suas próprias palavras o atingirem como uma faca afiada. Ao recolocar a carta sobre a mesa, pôde finalmente fechar os olhos e relaxar por completo.

De início nada aconteceu, mas aos poucos foi sendo levado para longe dali, bem longe dali. Viajou por suas lembranças, desde as várias tristes até poucas felizes, e antes que percebesse, logo se encontrava na sala de jantar de sua casa. 

Era à noite. A mesa estava farta como sempre esteve nas ceias de natal, mas não parecia ser nenhum dia especial. Sua mãe e seu irmão riam sem parar conforme ouviam o pai comentando sobre alguma coisa engraçada que tinha ocorrido na volta para casa, sorrindo como nunca havia sorrido, enquanto se deliciava com uma boa taça de vinho tinto. Seu cachorro deitava entre seus pés, esperando pacientemente que o dono jogasse escondido um pedaço de carne suculenta. No porta-retratos sobre a estante da sala, uma família feliz com um pai, uma mãe e dois filhos.

Tudo estava como deveria ter sido, _ele _estava exatamente como sempre foi.

Seu sonho utópico.

Apreciou o momento o máximo que pôde, gravando em si aquela cena agradavelmente ilusória. Minseok sabia que era falsa, mas o que importa agora? Acabou. Precisava levar consigo algo bom, ainda que fosse apenas uma mentira. Uma doce mentira. Estava feliz, isso é o que importava.

E quando percebeu que poderia enfim prosseguir, se entregou.

**Author's Note:**

> Só para deixar claro, eu não quis dizer que todas as pessoas transsexuais precisam ou querem mudar o exterior para se sentir bem. É algo muito relativo. Alguns querem ou precisam (que era basicamente o caso do Minseok, já que ele pegou raiva da aparência dele) e outros estão perfeitamente bem com seus corpos.


End file.
